Havoc in the Haven
by XxWalkerofWritersxX
Summary: Alexandria had been alone in that train car for 65 days, and it had become like a home for her. Then, they came. Not all at once, but separately in t they all knew each other. They made her feel like the outsider, in her own home. Yet she still hope when she looked at her chance to would just take was making some friends,and wreaking havoc in the haven.
1. Prologue

"Welcome to Terminus. Home of the weak, death of the brave." Everyone's' eyes began searching the dim train car for the source of the voice. Sitting in the corner, you could barely see the outline of a girl, but her bright orange shirt seemed to glow in the dark. She rose from her small dirty cot to greet them "I'm Alexandria, but you can call me Alex if you like." Rick turns to Glenn and Maggie "Was she with you, too?" Glenn answers as Maggie shakes her head "She was already here when we came." "How long you been here for?" Daryl asks. "72 days and counting" Alexandria replies with an almost wistful tone to her voice.

The group share an apprehensive look, as she approaches them slowly, there is a slight limp to her step. "I'm not bad, I'm not like them. I haven't killed any of the living just the undead-" Carl cuts her off "Walkers, we call them walkers." Alexandria only gives him a look of confusion. "You know, like the dead is walking, so, we call them walkers." he explains. "Oh," a tiny smile spreads on her face "Well I've only killed walkers. I believe that since the number of living is limited, we should preserve any life we find." Her words hang awkwardly in the air, and so she turns to limp back to her cot in the corner. The back of her shirt has crooked letters and numbers painted on the back.

"Acts nineteen, what's that suppose to be? A bible reference?" Daryl questions gruffly. Alexandria and turns around, a smile on her face that's more proud than happy "You like my shirt? If you survive you'll get one. It stands for A Criminal of Terminus Sanctuary. I am number nineteen in level orange. Each shirt is a different level, the color shirt they give you represents how dangerous you are. That way, if you leave the box car, Terminus citizens will know." "What are the different levels?" Rick asks curiously.

By now everyone's attention is on the girl. "Um," Alexandria rubs the side of her arm, not use to being the center of attention after being in solitude for so long, "Well, the lowest you can be is a yellow shirt, it means you stole something. Next is blue, that means you killed a terminus civilian. Then purple, I think that is when you joined the sanctuary then killed someone important to Terminus. The next level up is orange, that's where you have committed treason to Terminus, which means giving out confidential information, and sabotage to the sanctuary. Finally there's red. That means you came in with your weapons blazing, killed people, didn't trust them. The worst of the worst. Oh! And there is white. That just means you haven't done anything particularly bad, you were just an accomplice, or didn't trust us and drew you weapons, but did not kill."

"Why are people who didn't trust and sabotaged worse than murderers?" Abraham barks. Eugene, with a smile plastered to his face as if he solved a brilliant puzzle, turns to him "Easy, here, they find power in intelligence." The was a brief silence before Rick asks Alexandria another question "How did they get these shirts?" "They robbed a nearby store on a supply run. I'm not sure who came up with the let's color code our criminals idea, though." Michonne leans over to Carl and whispers "She seems to be around your age." Carl just scowls before speaking up " So if you're in orange, you use to be one of them?" his voice is filled with venom.

"Yes, but I betrayed them, on That Day." Alexandria speaks softly then she turns and limps lightly back to her cot, signaling that she is done talking. "How long have you been trapped?" Rick asks his group. "About a week." Sasha informs him. "So, what happened?" Rick inquires, wondering what happened to his friends post-prison.

* * *

**A/N: Hi thanks for reading! I am hoping to post chapter one tomorrow or later today. All of my updates will be on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays.**

**Also, please not that That Day is capitalized on purpose in the story. It's as though she is referring to a holiday of some sorts. So it's capitalized, like how you'd capitalize Memorial Day, or Christmas. **


	2. Chapter One

Alexandria, was not pretty. Sure, Carl noticed how her chestnut hair seemed well-groomed, even for an apocalypse. But, the list of compliments ended there. Her brown eyes reminded him of mud, and her voice sounded hoarse, as if it had been out of use for a long time, despite how much she talked. Plus, she was one of them. One of the people who had stolen their friend's stuff. Who had shot at them. Locked them in a train car, for Christ's sake. No, Carl knew she could trusted.

* * *

**Alexandria POV**

I sat down on my makeshift bed, the old mattress sinking down from my weight. I hugged my knees to my chest, feeling more lonely than ever. Even though there where actual people here with me, it seemed to amplify how alone I truly was. At least when I really was alone, I could pretend that a group would get thrown in here, and care about me. Now that some people are here, it's obvious that they don't give more than two shits about me. I had been alone for sixty-five days, then for a week I had company. Seventy two days since I saw the last person who cared about me.

I looked over at the boy with them. He was cute, in a broody sort of way. I wanted to go over and talk to him. Become his friend and maybe even his girlfriend. No, this world was no place for love, besides, the boy kept sending death glares at me. Instead I got up and sat by a woman. She looked lonely, no one else was really talking to her, even though they all seemed to know her.

"Hi." I mumbled when I got close enough for her to hear me. She patted the steel ground beside her, a gesture for me to sit. I knew it was okay to sit, this is my train car after all. "Alice right?" "No, it's Alex." I correct her. When she doesn't say anything, I ask "What's your name?" She takes a moment to look at me, her cropped brown hair swishing around her face "Tara." I got the feeling she didn't want to talk much, so I just watched the boy with the brown hair.

He seemed to be in a heated discussion with a man, maybe his dad? "This is bullshit! Her people locked us in a box car. This isn't daycare where you just drop me off and tell me to make friends!" The man just stood there and took it. If it was my father he would have backhanded me across the face for back sass.

I stood and brushed the dirt from my pant's fabric. I walked over to where the boy had rather dramatically thrown himself on the ground. He looked up at me as I sat down next to him. "Hi." I offered meekly. The boy without a name continued to ignore me. "I'm Alexan-" he cuts me off "I heard you the first time you introduced yourself." I bit the inside of my cheek, a nervous habit. "I know what you think, that I am one of them. But, you're wrong. If I were one of them, I wouldn't be here, inside the train car. I wouldn't have to wear the same terrible orange shirt every day." The boy is silent and then he sticks his hand out towards me "I'm Carl." A grin stretches out on my face as I shake his hand.

"Do you have any family?" I question. He nods and points to the man he was shouting at earlier " That's my dad. My mom died in childbirth to my baby sister, and as far as I know my sister is dead." Not quite sure how to console him, I just stay quiet. "What about you?" Carl asks. "My dad died, my mom is just about good as dead. I used to have a brother, he was older than me by about seven years." Carl nods "What happened to him?" Frowning, I give him the short answer "Randall went on a supply run one day. Never came back." The train car seemed to go silent. A few members looked around at confusion. Carl's dad comes toward me "Randall?"

Not understanding, I nod. "How long ago did he disappear?" Taking a moment I try to remember "Maybe a year or so, back when Terminus was starting out. We only had like thirty members." Carl's dad looks at the Asian "No, it couldn't be the same Randall. This place is nowhere near the farm. Just a coincidence." I'm not sure if everyone knew what he was talking about. I look at Carl, but he seems to understand. He turns, and catches me looking, just as fast I avert my eyes.

"Judith. Her name was Judith."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you made the connection to season two.**


	3. Chapter Two

The only way I had identified night is by how dark the train car would become, without sunlight streaming through the cracks. I sit protectively on my cot, watching as Rick, Carl's dad, barks orders. "Push all of the mattresses up against the back wall." He seems to be their leader. "There might not be enough beds for us all to have our own, but if we push them all together, it'd offer more sleeping space for us all." I was barely listening, as I snuggled beneath a blanket, it was more for a sense of security, rather than warmth. Just as I am about to close my eyelids, Carl crouches in front of me, his shoes barely inches from my face.

"My dad said for me to ask for your cot." I sit up and cross my arms. There ain't no way I'm giving up my bed for these strangers. The hell with southern hospitality. In stead of saying all that I just reply "I need my bed." I don't want to be rude to Carl, he's just following his dad's orders. "You'd still have a place to sleep." Carl pleads, I don't really want to give up my bed, but for some reason I want to impress Carl, and make him happy. I nod, and help Carl drag it over to the rest of the mattresses.

"Okay since that bed is the smallest, put it against the wall, Carl, you and uh Alexandria will share it." Rick orders. Michonne takes Rick aside. Her whispering is loud and harsh and I can still make out what she says "Do you think them two sleeping together is a good idea? They're still teenagers with wild hormones, apocalypse or not." "Come on, what are two kids going to do in a room filled with adults? Besides I doubt they understand what they may be feeling." Rick's whisper is equally as loud. Michonne just purses her lips.

"I'll take the first watch, who knows what they're plotting out there." A burly man with an orange handlebar offers. His girlfriend, I think, lays a hand on his chest "Abe, we're in a rusty ole' box car. We'll hear if someone comes in no. Besides, no one is a heavy sleeper these days." That's not true, every since being locked in here, I've let my guard down. I've rested better in here than I ever did out there.

Sleeping next to Carl is awkward. His breaths are so steady, and he is so close, I want to feel closer. Could I like Carl? I dismiss the thought, I barely know him. I've just hadn't had a human is such close proximity before. Maybe this is what Michonne meant by hormones. Carl's eyes pop open suddenly, his bright blue eyes starling me "Quit staring at me, you're making it hard to sleep." His words are like a slap to the face, to avoid further embarrassment I roll over and face Tara whose sleeping on my other side. I wonder how my staring could have made it harder for Carl to sleep, I mean his eyes were closed, how could he have known?

I felt like I was drowning in the silence. It's not the same peaceful silence from when I was alone, no this one is tense and suffocating. "Alex?" Carl's voice isn't quite a whisper, but quiet enough not to disturb anyone's slumber. I take a moment before rolling over, wondering if he plans on apologizing for embarrassing me. "Yeah?" "I know what happened to your brother. Randall right?" With those words, I'm filled with hope. Randall could be alive. He could be just beyond Terminus' fences. Maybe he joined Rick's group somehow, and is preparing to rescue us. "Alex, you awake?" Carl breaks me from my excited thoughts and a grin stretches across my face "He's alive, isn't he?"

This seems to throw Carl off guard. Carl hesitates before . Every moment it takes for him to reply, my hope seems to fade and is replaced by a gut wrenching feeling. I try to keep a poker face, in case Carl can read my expression in this darkness. Then, as if magic my happiness is restored by a few simple words "Yeah he's alive." And, in that moment, I ignore how strained Carl's voice seems. I forget how long it took him to reply. Instead I am filled with joy and relief.

That night I dream about being reunited with Randall. By now his dark hair must have grown out, but I'd still recognize him about the gap in his smile. I just hoped that Carl wasn't lying.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ! Okay, for starters, I'm sorry for not updating Friday. Secondly, I will not be updating Easter. I promise, there is good news. I am now on Spring Break, so this week there will be more updates. Also, I'd like to thank you all for your lovely reviews. It means so much, all of this support I'm receiving. Also, thankyou so much for just reading the story. Thank you.**


End file.
